goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Gloves
Hand armor in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Glove class of hand armor, which can be equipped by any party member to date. All gloves that are counted as "common" are gloves that can be bought in unlimited quantities in an armor vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All gloves that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger gloves that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one glove can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterward to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each glove are quite reliable indicators of how good each glove is as they measure against each other in actual battle. A glove that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other glove even if the other glove has a higher physical defense rating than the more expensive glove. Therefore, the following gloves are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these pieces of armwear continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Gloves. Gloves introduced in Golden Sun The following gloves have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Padded Gloves: A common glove that increases base Defense by 2. It is sold in armor vendors at Vale and Vault in Golden Sun, at Daila and Madra in The Lost Age, and at Patcher's Place and Carver's Camp in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 10 coins and sold for 7 coins. It is among the starting equipment of Isaac, Garet, and Jenna in the first game, Felix and Jenna in the second game, and Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, and Rief in the third game. Leather Gloves: A common glove that increases base Defense by 10. It is sold in armor vendors at Bilibin, Imil, and Kolima in Golden Sun, at Alhafra and Garoh in The Lost Age, and at Kaocho in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 220 coins and sold for 165 coins. It is among the starting equipment of Mia first game and Eoleo in the third game. Gauntlets: A common glove that increases base Defense by 23. It is sold in armor vendors at Altin, Kalay, and Tolbi in Golden Sun, at Kibombo in The Lost Age, and at Te Rya Village and Border Town in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1600 coins and sold for 1200 coins. It is among the starting equipment of Sveta in the third game. Vambrace: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 27 and base Attack by 5. It is found in a treasure chest in Vault Cave requiring Whirlwind in Golden Sun, and on a statue in Craggy Peak Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1800 coins and sold for 1350 coins. Battle Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 26 and base Attack by 8. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 2100 coins and its sell value is 1575 coins. War Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 32 and base Attack by 10. It is sold as an artifact in armor vendors at Lunpa in Golden Sun, at Izumo in The Lost Age, and at Saha Town in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 4000 coins and sold for 3000 coins. Spirit Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 34 and increases the elemental power of all four Elements for an Adept by 5 each. It is found in a treasure chest in Kalay Tunnel in an area accessible only after completing the Lunpa subplot/sidequest. Its buy value is 5200 coins and its sell value is 3900 coins. Not to be confused with the Spirit Gloves in other Golden Sun games. Aura Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 36, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (even if it is not equipped) to increase a target Adept's resistances by 40, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. In the first two games, it is obtained as a rare drop from Magicore enemies (located in Suhalla Desert in Golden Sun, and in Tundaria Tower and Islet Cave in The Lost Age), while in Dark Dawn a single pair is in a treasure chest in Talon Peak. It can be bought for 6500 coins, sold while intact for 4875 coins, sold while broken for 3250 coins, and repaired for 1625 coins. Gloves introduced in The Lost Age The following gloves first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Crafted Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 35 and base Attack by 5. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Lemuria Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 4600 coins and its sell value is 3450 coins. Aerial Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 37, base Agility by 30, and Jupiter power by 20. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Sylph Feather forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 5400 coins and its sell value is 4050. Spirit Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 40 and base PP by 20. It is found in a treasure chest in Shaman Village in The Lost Age and in a chest in the hidden treasure room in Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 7200 coins and sold for 5400 coins. Titan Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 43 and base HP by 30. In The Lost Age, it is only bought randomly by bringing a Golem Core forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. In Dark Dawn, it is obtained as a rare drop from Brutal Trolls in Burning Island Cave and Gaia Falls Islet. It can be bought for 8100 coins and sold for 6075 coins. Big Bang Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 47 and Mars power by 40. It is obtained randomly by bringing an Orihalcon forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam in The Lost Age and in Champa in Dark Dawn so that he or she may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. In The Lost Age, it must be bought once forged, while in Dark Dawn, it is given to the player for free. It can be bought for 10200 coins and sold for 7650 coins. Riot Gloves: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 45, base Attack by 15, and adds 20% to the Unleash Rate of weapons. It is obtained as a rare drop from Minos Knight enemies in Yampi Desert Cave. Its buy value is 10400 coins and its sell value is 7800. Gloves introduced in Dark Dawn The following gloves first appeared in the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Slap Glove: Increases base Defense by 24 and grants the wearer the Slap Psynergy, doubling as a Psynergy-bestowing item. It is given to the player by Ryu Kou in Kolima Junction, who takes it back after navigating Talon Peak. As a plot-important item, it cannot be sold or dropped. Umbra Gauntlet: Increases base Defense by 45 and both Mercury and Jupiter Resistances by 20. It is found in a secret room in Tonfon behind Emperor Unan's study. It is also one piece of the Umbra Gear, a set of beastman-only equipment that is needed to access Apollo Sanctum. As a plot-important item, it cannot be sold or dropped. * Category:Gloves *